Draco Malfoy and the Prophecy of the Draconids
by ItsyBitsyAragog
Summary: A prophecy is made naming Draco Malfoy as the one who shall destroy the Dark Lord. Lucius and Snape join forces with Dumbledore in order to protect him. Still a spoiled pureblood, Draco meets Hermione and they both despise each other, not knowing they are destined to unite. Ultimately, Voldemort rises again and Draco and Hermione must stand together to save the wizarding world. AU
1. Chapter 1 Revelations

**A/N : My first offering to the voracious readers of fanfiction. Please be kind and generous and I shall reciprocate.**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing but a deep affection for all things magical.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 \-  Revelations**

The centaurs gathered in the clearing, as Bane spoke to the sole wizard amongst them,

"Dumbledore, we must not change what is written in the skies, yet the skies show danger to the One."

"Which is the One of which you speak?" Dumbledore asked, gazing intently at the centaur who puffed up indignantly at the question.

"The One for whom all magical kin await! The One who will shall end not only the one who calls himself the Dark Lord, but who will mark the end of the strife that has plagued wizardkind for centuries!"

"The one marked by the skies?" Dumbledore's question seemed to calm Bane down, as he suddenly gave a snort which seemed to relay amusement and impatience, "So you are not ignorant of the happenings in the sky, then."

"No, of that I am no more wiser than any other wizard, but a certain Prophecy has been called to my attention only earlier this day, which makes your revelations all the more interesting, Bane"

Bane appeared both troubled and intrigued.

"Of what Prophecy do you speak, Albus?"

Dumbledore pointed his wand to his temple and lifted out a silvery strand which he deposited in the pensieve in the center of the clearing. The pensieve swirled with the addition and the memory began to play, like a puppet show for the benefit of the Elders of the Centaurs...

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk in the Headmaster's Chamber at Hogwarts when suddenly a regal looking owl flew in and deposited himself on the arm of a chair. Dumbledore leaned forward to relieve the bird of it's burden and unfurled it, looking thoughtful as the small roll of parchment appeared blank. He muttered a few words and waved his wand over the parchment, which glowed a bright blue "Ah, of course." He murmured. "Identification." He touched his wand to the parchment and said clearly, " I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry" The parchment seemed, at first, to disregard this proclamation. Then slowly, black letters etched themselves over the blank sheet in a elegant flourish.

 _A. Dumbledore,_

 _A certain piece of information has made me reconsider my current affiliations and I write asking if you would allow me to enlighten you with regard to this new development. Those who I consider most dear to me are in danger and I value their survival greater than the cause which I now have abandoned in their favor. If it does not inconvenience you, I will be at the gates of Hogwarts this evening at 8._

 _L. Malfoy_

"How very interesting. A new development indeed." Dumbledore waved his wand and conjured his patronus. " Please inform Minerva that Mr. Lucius Malfoy will be arriving at the gates at 8 and to see him to my office when he arrives." He turned back to his desk as the silver phoenix flew past.

The pensieve swirled and then grew clearer.

Dumbledore was again sitting at his desk when a brisk knock caused him to look towards the door, which opened to reveal a quite grim looking Minerva McGonagall leading Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"Good evening, Lucius. How nice of you to come as well, Severus. It's always a pleasant surprise to see one's students. Though it seems the elves were aware of your arrival." Dumbledore motioned to the platter in front of him on which sat a pot of steaming tea and three cups.

"Forgive me, Headmaster." Lucius spoke with a calm politeness that seemed more suited for a garden party then a covert meeting between members of conflicting sides of an impending war. "Severus is the one who came to me with the information I mentioned in my earlier letter. I thought it more agreeable to you if you had more evidence. I regret that I did not owl with the change as I thought you might not be as receptive to welcoming two Death Eaters into your office as you would just one."

"Death Eaters, still?", Dumbledore queried, "Forgive me, I was under the impression that you have re-evaluated your allegiances in that regard."

"The Mark is for life, regardless of allegiances." Snape drawled, looking impassively at the Headmaster's piercing gaze. Dumbledore seemed unperturbed at the cold reply.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable" Dumbledore said as he rose and ushered them into the circular room. "Minerva, will you be joining us?" He asked with a small questioning glance in her direction.

"If only to even the odds." she replied sharply with a stern look at the two guests as if they were errant school boys.

"I hope that is acceptable to you, Lucius?", Dumbledore asked mildly.

"If you insist, Headmaster, though, as I stressed in my letter, this is a matter which I would like to keep from as many ears as possible. I hope that is understood." The polished veneer shook slightly as he said this and Dumbledore gave a sharp nod as he sat down. Lucius seemed to be fighting an internal battle as he looked first towards McGonagall, then Dumbledore. Snape gave a small exhale of impatience and turned to the Headmaster.

"I was in the Hog's Head the day before yesterday and the pub was quite empty except for myself and a witch who I later found out was the great grand daughter of a famous Seer, named Sybil Trelawney. She is somewhat of a..", Snape paused as he thought of a way to refrain from being too insulting, "..curious character. Though she seemed, well, to be frank, a fraud, earlier in the evening, I have reason to believe that she may indeed possess some of the gift of her predecessor. Later in the evening, she relayed what I assume to be a prophecy, which, on deliberation, I believed concerned my godson, Lucius's son. She has no recollection of the event." he paused as he looked at Dumbledore and added, "Which was not my doing." at the scandalised look on McGonagall's face. "If you will allow me, I will show you the memory." Snape drew out his wand slowly in what he regarded to be a non- threatening manner. McGonagall immediately retaliated by drawing hers out in an obviously threatening manner.

Lucius looked taken aback at the sudden turn of events and turned to Dumbledore,

"We shall not disrespect your hospitality, Headmaster."

"Then we shall have a look at this memory. Minerva, if you would lower your wand, please." Dumbledore raised his own wand toward the cabinet which housed the pensieve and slowly levitated it towards the table.

Snape, looking quite unmoved by McGonagall's hostility, raised his wand to his temple and deposited a silver strand into the pensieve. Dumbledore gave the surface of the pensieve a prod with his wand and the figure of a woman with untidy hair and large glasses rose. She sat on a wooden bench in a small dreary looking pub, leaning against the wall with a bottle of sherry resting on the dingy table in front of her. Snape sat in the corner nursing a small glass. Suddenly, the woman seemed to go rigid and gasped out in harsh, ominous tones,

 _"The wizard with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born as the sixth month rises and marked by starlight. He will possess power beyond the Dark Lord's reach. Borne of Serpents, of one who is loyal to Lord and one who is loyal to Blood, his heart will be of both Lion and Badger, his mind of Eagle sharp and the Serpent shrewd and to Lion's blood he shall be joined. Bound by the skies, Lion and Serpent shall spell the Dark Lord's downfall."_

She gave a violent shudder and collapsed onto the table.

The four members in the circular room silently stared at the figure as if it were they who had suddenly lost consciousness. The two guests seemed slightly apprehensive at the reception of the revelation, although they hid it well.

"Where is this woman now?" Dumbledore asked thoughtfully as he peered into the now silent pensieve.

"She has been staying at the Hog's Head for the past few weeks and shows no signs of changing her current residence. I have been keeping a watchful eye, of course." Lucius answered. Dumbledore gave a nod and seemed again to fall deep into thought.

"You say this refers to your son?" McGonagall looked towards Lucius with an expression that could have been described as sympathy. Lucius, finding this sudden change in McGonagall's demeanor slightly insulting, straightened his already rigid posture and looked towards the Headmaster as he answered,

"The individual the prophecy refers to can only mean my son. I have followed all other possibilities to no avail. The time of birth, the description of the parents, the mention of the mark.."Lucius paused as Dumbledore smiled encouragingly .

"Ah, yes I did find that part a bit obscure. Your son was born, I believe, on the 5th of June, 1980? A Headmaster's privilege, to know the birth of all magical children in the country." Dumbledore gave a small chuckle and continued, "The one loyal to blood, I think, refers to Narcissa? I remember her sister Andromeda's marriage was not well received by the family. Narcissa though, I seem to recall, was more bereaved by the cutting of ties with a dear sister , which her family insisted upon. I was very gladdened to hear they still correspond, though in secret. It would not due for your acquaintances to hear of such conduct from the wife of such a highly respectable individual such as yourself."

Lucius seemed affronted and slightly apprehensive, at which Dumbledore added, "Andromeda is a dear friend. A very private person. I am quite flattered to be one of the privileged few to be in her confidence." Dumbledore then turned suddenly stern and continued, " And you, Lucius. One of the first to stand by our new and rising star, I remember. Are you still loyal to your Lord?"

"It seems Narcissa is not the only one who is loyal to her own blood." Lucius coldly replied. "My interests now are at crossroads and there is no doubt to which path I shall choose."

Dumbledore watched the proud man gravely and paused, before querying, "The is still a question of the mark. Would you care to enlighten me?"

Snape stepped forward at this and with a nod from Lucius, began to speak,

"My godson was named Draco, after the constellation, in keeping with the Black family tradition, as, at the time of his birth, the sky became aflame with the Draconids from the mouth of the Dragon. Several meteorites found their way to the lawn of Malfoy Manor. It was taken as a sign by us at that time and we began the naming ceremony in accordance with wizarding tradition. As we began the Cleansing in the Elixir of the Ancestral Trees, I noticed on palms of the child the constellation of Draco, between the lines of Fate, clearly visible to those who know the sky. This of course, I did not reveal until later to Lucius and Narcissa, in private, but the rest of the prophecy alone is enough to condemn the child."

"Quite remarkable." Dumbledore looked intrigued, but then his face again grew somber, "You know what you must do, Lucius. If your Master were to catch wind of this, then it is not only the fate of the child at stake. You have the resources to disappear and that is what you must do. You know this. I fail to see what my counsel could add. There is only so much protection the Order could give you, and wizards such as yourself, Narcissa and Severus surely know the Fidelius Charm and other protective enchantments. So, I must ask, what is it you came for, Lucius?"

"We cannot hide forever, Headmaster. How long must we live in the shadows waiting for the Dark Lord to be vanquished? I have discussed our options with my wife who is already in hiding.."

"Very prudent." inserted Dumbledore.

"The Dark Lord only grows in power with each passing day. I have come to the conclusion that while the Dark Lord lives, my son shall never be free from this curse, and so, I must take matters into my own hands. I only ask that none know that it is by my wand that...what I wish is for you to be the face of the deed. You, after all, are used to such attentions. The Bulgarians remain hostile to the Dark Lord's cause and are loyal to you. They still remember."

"I assure you, I have not petitioned for any loyalty but only to do what is right. Surely you, Lucius, have never been one to shirk from the spotlight. I never knew you were so modest." Dumbledore smiled wanly but kept his eyes fixed on the man seated in front of him.

"My son shall never know peace if I were known as the one responsible for the Dark Lord's end. In the confusion following the demise of their leader and in the face of the Order and the Ministry, I am sure many will turn traitor. It will be expected of me, even. I do have a family to protect. I ask only that when the time comes, you vouch for Narcissa, Severus and myself. If you want any information regarding the Dark Lord's plans, we shall give it. Do I have your word, Albus?" It was only then that Lucius let the mask of indifference fall as his eyes pleaded silently with the Headmaster, whose face bore the weight of his thoughts.

"May I ask when you plan on enacting your scheme? It would be rather odd if, at the time I was to be dueling to the death, I was seen having dinner at The Three Broomsticks."

"We shall, of course, keep you informed of any action we may take or plan on taking." Snape interjected smoothly, aware of the other man's struggle to check his relief at the Headmaster's reply. "If it is not asking too much, though i'm sure it would also clear your mind of any further doubts to our loyalties, a little assurance?" Dumbledore's gaze was met with one equally as unyielding.

"Minerva, if you would?"

McGonagall stood with her wand raised towards the three men, as the brilliant flames of the Unbreakable Vow wove round their arms.

...

The clearing was silent, the faces of the six centaurs and the lone wizard illuminated by the flames in the memory before them. "So now you see." Dumbledore's voice broke the peace.

"Now what was this danger that you spoke of?"

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, _really_ an alternate universe. I won't be neglecting Harry, though. He is and always will remain my darling, but yes, Draco will be the main entity in this story. I don't know if any readers have realized, but this means all the Marauders remain alive and free from incarceration, so that will be fun. Even though it includes the aptly named Wormtail...I'll have to do something about that..**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed the first chapter..i'm not sure how many will be receptive to reading a fic with such a drastic change from canon, but i will continue if this story has at least 1 follower.**

 **Also, Draconids are actually a meteor shower that originates from the constellation Draco, and so is named after it.**

 **Good day, readers and don't let the muggles get you down!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Interventions

**Disclaimer : I own only a deep love for all things magical.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** **-** **Interventions**

The forest clearing grew dim again as the memory sank into the depths of the stone basin. Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a small silver object and clicked it. Glowing orbs of light filled the air and with a flick of his wand, the Pensieve vanished to its home in the Headmaster's Study. Bane moved away from the small herd and looked towards the sky as he replied to Dumbledore's question,

"There have been many movements in the skies, one cannot be sure what is written, one can only read what one sees. For the past few years, there has been the sign of a growing evil, a plague, a pestilence that sweeps through the sky, infesting all that stands in its way. No man can stop it, not even those men who seek to protect the boy."

He turned towards Dumbledore and said, "It is now tethered by a single constellation. The constellation Draco. It seeps through the stars no more. But it alone is not enough to hold back this force. The curse may seem abated if these men succeed, Albus, but that will be only a lull in the sea. It will again rise, more vengeful and formidable than before. This is certain."

"Then they will fail?" Dumbledore's voice held only an inflection of mild curiosity.

"That cannot be said. We are not fortune tellers. We mean only to inform you of what we see, as it is known to us. Wizarding deaths do not cause the stars to fall or burn brighter." Bane's opinion of wizarding arrogance was clear in his voice. "We have seen the tide rising for many years, now a calm is very nearly upon us, but the stars promise a storm."

Dumbledore's face grew grim at this ominous proclamation, "Then we must be ever vigilant." He paused and faced the assembled centaurs, "I am most grateful for this conclave." He turned and made his way through the woods, followed by bobbing spheres of light.

...

The next evening at 8, Dumbledore received a scrap of parchment borne by a familiar owl. On tapping it with his wand, the same elegant script appeared, with the words,

 _11pm_

 _Chateau Lestrange_

 _Hunstanton_

He studied the parchment closely for a few minutes and rose, wrapping his traveling cloak around himself. He turned towards his phoenix and said quietly, "Fawkes, make sure Minerva knows of my absence."

...

The two men entered the sitting room of Chateau Lestrange and were greeted by the pale man seated before the fire, who did not bother to rise to receive them.

"Lucius. Severus. You requested to meet me? Specifically at a time when your in–laws would not be home, too. Discord in the family?" A small smirk stretched across his face as the men bowed, remaining silent.

"You both have been traveling, I hear. I expect to be apprised of your new-found friendship with the Hogwarts Headmaster." He paused to survey them. His voice grew cold.

"Did you expect me to be unaware of your little adventure? I granted this meeting in the hopes you will not disappoint me." A wand twirled menacingly between long pale fingers.

"Well, Lucius? Have you nothing to say?"

"Only that we beg your forgiveness, My Lord, in acting without your approval. We were unsure of the outcome of our machinations and sought to be precise in our information before bringing it before you."

"Is that why your wife and son have disappeared? Do not lie to your master, Lucius. Or do you serve a new master?" Voldemort remained impassive as ever as he coolly regarded the men before him.

It was at this moment that Albus Dumbledore entered the room.

Snape, taking advantage of the distraction, quickly disarmed the man he had formerly pledged his life to serve. The yew wand clattered to the floor at Snape's feet, who kicked it backwards, keeping his wand trained towards Lord Voldemort.

"Tom." Dumbledore gave a small nod of acknowledgment in the direction of the still seated man.

Riddle gripped his now empty hands on the arms of his chair and glared at the elderly interloper with a withering gaze.

"What is this, Dumbledore?", he spat. "A coup? Are you my replacement?"

He waved his hand towards the two Death Eaters and sneered. "What do you plan on calling them, Dumbledore's Army?"

"I am just as much a pawn as you are, Tom." Dumbledore said delicately.

"Will you not allow me to duel or have you relinquished your ideals at last? Have I become such a threat to you?"

"Your life is in the hands of those who are pointing their wands in your direction. I am sure they will allow you to die with as much dignity as you allowed your victims."

Dumbledore turned to Snape, who in turn nodded at Lucius. Voldemort turned on him at once.

"So, are you to kill me while I sit, Lucius? Were you not happy in my ranks? Have you resorted to licking the heels of this muggle-loving fool?"

"Your sister-in-law will return soon. We do not have time for games, Lucius." Snape interjected.

Voldemort began to rise as Lucius held his wand towards him and cried,

"Avada Kedavra!"

A horrible cry emitted from the man, and as the three men looked on, his body seemed to rip apart and disintegrate before their eyes.

"What is this?" Lucius cried, turning to Dumbledore with alarm in his eyes.

"We cannot dwell on this now! Quickly, you must not be found here." Dumbledore started firing spells in every direction as Snape grabbed Voldemort's wand and began doing the same. Lucius began feeling the air with his wand, trying to pierce through the wards.

"They are down. We must leave now, Severus. Rodolphus will know of the penetration of his wards." Lucius turned to Dumbledore, "We will surrender to the Ministry when they come for us. Until then, Albus."

Severus turned towards Dumbledore, gave a curt nod and disappeared with a loud crack. Lucius followed.

Dumbledore surveyed the damaged room with an appraising eye. Voices could now be heard from the courtyard. He took the yew wand that Snape had given him and placed it carefully within his robes as he too disapparated with a resounding crack.

* * *

 **A/N : A little shorter than the first chapter, but it seemed an apt place to end. Hope you enjoyed my little joke about the DA.**

 **Also, Hunstanton is actually the home of an old family called Le Strange. There's even a building there named Le Strange's folly. Interesting? I think so!**

 **Until next time then, dear readers.**

 **Rowena**


	3. Chapter 3 : Apperceptions

**Disclaimer: What do any of us possess, but our minds, which is magical in itself.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **3** **-** **Apperceptions**

"They say that whole wing of the Chateau was completely destroyed!"

"They couldn't find a body, though."

"How'd old Dumbledore manage it, eh?"

"Don't be stupid. He wasn't the only one. The whole Order must've been there!"

"Do you think he's really gone, though?"

"The Ministry's got his wand, anyway."

"Yea? Where'd yeh hear that?"

"Whose wand?"

"You-Know-Who's wand, yeh dunghead! Whaddyeh bin listenin' to?'

"My brother-in-law, he works at the Ministry. Says that Dumbledore apparated there right after the duel, 'round midnight. He's assistant undersecretary to the Minister, he is. Saw everything. Says that Dumbledore went right up to the Minister, hands over You-Know-Who's wand and says, It's all over, Millie."

"Bet she was gobsmacked!"

"Aurors haven't had a moments rest. Bin roundin' up all 'em Death Eaters."

"'Bout time, too. Slimy gits."

"Azkaban'll be full to brimmin' by the end o' the week."

"I'll drink to that."

"'Nother round, gents?"

The Leaky Cauldron was, for the first time since the rise of the self proclaimed Dark Lord, filled with Wizards and Witches who had swarmed to the watering hole to swap stories, celebrate, and most importantly, confirm if what they all had heard was true: That Lord Voldemort had been defeated at last by Albus Dumbledore. If the rumors were anything to go by, then Dumbledore had swooped down on the Lestrange Estate with the top members of the Order and Voldemort had dueled them all singlehandedly until he was finally spelled to smithereens by a curse from Dumbledore. Needless to say, that wasn't the only version circulating among the Wizarding community, nor the most ludicrous. The Quibbler ran a story featuring Voldemort as the long lost son of Gellert Grindelwald, who was planning to overthrow the British Ministry of Magic and promote Goblin supremacy while he conquered Germany and France with his army of Heliopaths and Gruncklesnots, all masterminded from inside his Nurmengard cell.

While all of Wizarding Britain resounded with cries of jubilation, the agent of their deliverance sat shivering in a darkened cell, while he contemplated his chances at a warm dinner the next evening. Lucius had, of course, made sure that his wife and son were not locked away, but secure in their Manor, under house arrest, pending further inquiry. The fact that Narcissa had been in hiding with her child had greatly persuaded her cause, while Dumbledore's intervention had secured it. It had also insured that Lucius and Snape were to have their trials pushed up to tomorrow, where they would be tried together. If there was a time when he doubted his decision to forsake his chance at glory, opting instead for security, it was here, sitting in this dank, dirty exemplification of Abbadon, his mind tortured with the uncertainty of it all. If he somehow failed to plead his case in a less then flawless manner, well, he didn't care to think of what fate awaited him. He also didn't care to think about how he would ensure the further safety of his child, languishing away in a prison cell, wondering if his efforts had all been in vain. There were a quite lot of things Lucius tried not to think about as he whiled away the hours, counting footsteps and listening to distant voices, till morning dawned.

"Defendants Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Do you plead guilty to the charges levied against you both? That you were members of the organisation led by one Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, known as the Death Eaters, and were involved in the following: Mr. Malfoy, Participation in incendiary acts of violence – 7 counts, torture – 4 counts and Mr. Snape, Participation in incendiary acts of violence – 5 counts, torture – 2 counts, culpable homicide – 1 count."

Lucius wasn't a fool. He had, of course, accepted the possibility that he might not walk free before he had even set foot in the courtroom. Yet, being, even if a pureblooded wizard, only a human, he had allowed himself to feel a sliver of what could be described as hope. But as he entered the daunting chamber and sat down in the hard metal chair, as the chains snaked their way over his arms and he chanced to glance up at the hardened pairs of eyes staring down at him, it suddenly hit him with a gut-wrenching thrust of comprehension, that these people had no intention of releasing him. He sat as if in a slightly mind-numbing, yet tortuous nightmare as he saw the emotions that heated up the room, playing across the faces of the inhabitants, rather then the individuals themselves. The raw hate, the withering disgust, the palpable anger, the sanctimonious satisfaction of having placed him, a violent and dangerous piece of Death Eater scum, in his place. That was, perhaps, why he couldn't bring himself to lift his spirits when he saw Dumbledore walk down from his seat in the gallery, to a handsome smattering of applause, to speak on their behalf. Why he didn't quite catch the old man's testimonials of his and Severus's valiant defection and their subsequent struggles to provide the Order with information, at great personal peril. Why he didn't recognize the man who stood to acquaint the Tribunal with his personal contributions to various deserving causes over the years. Narcissa's doing, of course. He later would be told that Dumbledore had personally vouched for Severus's nobility of character and declared he would be taken under his wing, as the new Potions Master at Hogwarts, to a great outcry from the audience, as he himself could not recall witnessing such an event. He appeared in a daze as, once he was freed from the confines of the chains, the Minister shook his hands (much to the displeasure of Barty Crouch) and led him from the room, accompanied by Severus and Dumbledore, into Narcissa's waiting arms.

...

Two days later, Lucius found himself well on his way to regaining the air of aristocratic arrogance and confident suavity for which his family was known, before the war swept away all semblance of normality from Wizarding society. He was seated, yet again, in the Headmaster's study, accompanied by Severus and the Headmaster himself. The Deputy Headmistress was, regrettably, detained by other pressing matters.

Dumbledore greeted them warmly, with many congratulations on the outcome of their trial and then, refraining from his usual trivial pleasantry, turned somber as he relived to the two gentlemen the developments of the night in the depths of the Forbidden Forest, during his meeting with the Elders of the Centaurs.

"This may explain the odd effects of Lucius's curse on the Dark Lord." postulated Severus, astute as ever.

"Indeed." intoned Lucius. "It has troubled me since that night. Even with all the other happenings." He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared before them.

"Dobby, the relics I've set aside." The elf gave a deep bow and was gone again with a loud crack.

"After the trial, the Ministry saw a need to purge my home of all 'Dark Artifacts'.", Lucius explained. "But, as you are well aware, there are ways to keep what is important away from prying eyes." He gave a small satisfied smirk.

A loud crack announced Dobby's return with a small wooden chest, which he placed before the seated men. Then, after another deferential bow in their general direction, he disapparated, leaving the men to peruse its contents.

Lucius opened the box and allowed the two onlookers to view its interior. To a layman, it's contents would seem unextraordinary:

A small vial of deep blue potion which was still bubbling ominously, a bronze key with a dirty piece of thin, frayed rope tied to it, a bottle filled with a clear liquid with a stone lying on the bottom, 2 books entitled,

 _Magical Artifacts of Preternatural Potential_

 _Obscurest Thaumaturgy of a Dark Nature_

and a small diary with a faded _1943_ on its cover.

"These are the Dark Lord's possessions. I cannot tell you what their significance to the Dark Lord was, only that he kept these objects guarded. Though, the diary he gave to me for safe-keeping."

Dumbledore picked up the small bubbling potion and studied it. "I suppose they are safer in my office than in your Manor, Lucius?"

Lucius looked slightly chagrined at this statement.

"They will yield more information in our hands, I think, then in the hands of the Ministry." Severus took the potion that Dumbledore handed over. "I will analyze the two potions and try to discern their use."

"Very well, then. Lucius, you will look into the leads we discussed?"

"I shall."

"I will examine these items and see what fascination they held for Voldemort." Dumbledore closed the trunk, locking it with his wand, before rising to see Lucius to the front gates.

"Let us hope that our next encounter will yield more clarity to Riddle's intentions."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm extremely grateful for those who favorited and followed. To my first reviewer, Wildravn, *virtual hug and many thanks! I thrive off your praise.**

 **I know many of you expect a Draco and Hermione fic to get to their interaction within the first two chapters, but I wanted to do justice to the general plot. So thank you readers, for your patience.**

 **Btw, the Minister for Magic at the time of Voldemort's disappearance was Millicent Bagnold according to canon.**

 **Thaumaturgy is derived from a Greek word and means "The capability of a magician or saint to work magic or miracles"**

 **Until next time,**

 **Rowena**


	4. Chapter 4 : Distractions

**Chapter 4 - Distractions**

Making his way through the crowd in front of the Disuse of Magical Artifacts office, Lucius headed towards the lifts, sighting his attorney by the corridor entrance. After the customary greeting, they headed up towards the Minister's office.

"Lucius! Of course. Come in." Cornelius Fudge bounded out of his seat to usher the reputed billionaire and philanthropist into his quarters.

"And this is..?"

"May I introduce my attorney, Mr. Winston Smith."

"A pleasure, Minister."

They seated themselves at the desk.

"The Lestrange account is extremely vast. Its been quite a struggle." Fudge gave a weary chuckle. "Anything labeled as being a Dark object has been confiscated, of course. I'm sure you've already been made aware of the various assets held by the Lestrange family, Lucius?"

Lucius nodded as his lawyer tapped one of several files he had piled onto the Minister's desk when they arrived.

"Good, good." Fudge muttered distractedly as he tried to locate the paperwork needed to transfer the Lestrange account to Narcissa's name. As the nearest unincarcerated member of the family, Narcissa became the heir when the entire Lestrange family along with Bellatrix, Narcissa's sister was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban, without parole. The Ministry had, of course, extracted a hefty fine which Lucius was sure had enraged Rodolphus, though not, he admitted to himself, as much as the knowledge that they had also seen fit to remove centuries of valuable "dark" heirlooms would. He sighed as his solicitor collected the required forms for Narcissa to sign. No, he said to himself, Rodolphus and Bellatrix would not be pleased at all.

…

The cells reeked of a stale putrid odor that made Lucius gag as he was escorted into the cell occupied by Rodolphus. He gave a shudder as the dementors left to stand guard.

"Lucius." His brother in law's voice was hoarse, though from disuse or from screaming, he couldn't tell.

"You filthy traitor." Rodolphus spat at Lucius's feet as soon as he set foot in the small chamber. Lucius, conscience of the fact that Rodolphus had every right to be bitter, refrained from mentioning that he was defiling his own chamber.

"How are you, Rodolphus?"

"What's it to you? Here to betray more of the Dark Lord's secrets to those common scum?"

"No, just to see if there is anything that I can do for you."

Rodophus looked at him suspiciously.

"It's been two years. What do you want?"

Lucius walked over to the bare shelf and desk, pausing to inspect the surface of the rough wood. Turning to Rodolphus, he said,

"Narcissa has been declared heir to your fortunes. We have no wish or need to use it. I came to ask if you had any wishes, as the Ministry has no intention of asking."

Rodolphus stilled as he looked his brother- in- law and former comrade- in- arms in the eyes.

"You will ensure the Lestrange estate holds are not breached."

Lucius nodded. He was sure the Ministry had not discovered the hidden vault in the Lestrange residence that only the family was privy to.

"You have a son. How is he?"

"He is well. Still quite young."

"Let it be in his name, then. Or if you plan to have another son."

Lucius nodded.

"Have you seen Bella?"

Lucius looked uncomfortable.

"She is unwell. I was not allowed to see her."

Rodolphus said nothing.

Lucius tapped wood self- consciously.

"I will make sure that your needs are attended to."he added, as he turned and made his way back to the guards.

...

Lucius tugged his cloak over his shivering body as he sat in the small boat, making his way from the infamous prison. He was never more thankful for Fate's fickle rulings then in that moment.

...x…

Dumbledore resisted the urge to rub his tired eyes as he surveyed the young boy before him.

"Why did you feel that you needed to retaliate, Calvin?"

"I didn't mean for it to go so far, Headmaster. I swear."

"Human transfiguration is quite tricky to correct. I'm sure Professor McGonagall made that very clear to you."

The boy winced unconsciously at the memory of the Deputy Headmistress's wrath.

"I only meant to give him a cat's nose, whiskers and furry ears."

"Yet you managed to turn him into a tiger cub. I'm certain Professor McGonagall was slightly impressed, regardless. Perhaps if you had demonstrated more of your prowess at Transfiguration during her class, she might have been more forgiving."

A small smile appeared on the headmaster's face as the boy seated before him grinned.

"You realize that even when you say you only meant so much, it is difficult for me to grant my approval."

"Yes, Sir. It won't happen again."

Dumbledore sighed.

"You will apologize to Mr. Hobbs and bring him his assignments everyday while he is convalescing."

The boy nodded accedingly.

"I'm sure Professor Flitwick has assigned you detention as well."

"Every Saturday for the next four weeks." Calvin murmured resignedly.

"Well then. Let us hope I will not find you here again for similar reasons. Good night, Calvin."

"Good night, Headmaster."

Dumbledore turned back to the book in front of him and gave a tired sigh. If even the Ravenclaws were beginning to get out of hand, he could not begin to imagine what lay in store for the rest of the year. He picked up his quill distractedly. He had completed Riddle's book on Magical Artifacts and found it most interesting. He had even made a note to Madam Pince to add a copy to the Hogwarts Library. Its significance, though, had alluded him, but knowing Voldemort, he was sure there was something he had missed. He had debated whether it was simply a book left from Riddle's time at Borgin and Burkes, but that was, of course, the problem. They could not discard a potentially important clue on a whim or guess. He had started the book on Thaumaturgy but it was progressing much slower than the previous one. For one thing, translating the runes was a tedious affair and the volume in front of him wasn't exactly a light read. Another was that being Headmaster of a school full of magical students wasn't the easiest of occupations. He had last opened the book to read 3 weeks ago and the gap before that had been 2 months. The memory of Draco's fifth birthday party to which he had been graciously invited by Narcissa stirred his conscience and resolving to be more attentive towards the task Lucius had entrusted him with, he drew the tome closer and flipped past the section marked _Curses able to penetrate hides of Giant, Troll and other_ _G_ _reat_ _B_ _easts_. Making a marking on a particular paragraph that described quite succinctly the assets and liabilities of controlling an army of inferi, which he was certain had caught the interest of his former student, he began translation of the next paragraph. Just after completing the third line, he was interrupted by a timid knock on his door. He groaned inwardly as he called out,

"Come in."

He sincerely hoped Severus was having better luck than he was.

...x…

Wisps of mossy green smoke wafted over the deep viridian contents of the small cauldron, slowly making their way over to the desk of the Hogwarts Potions Master, who was fast asleep over several open texts and rolls of parchment, some of which had made their way to the floor. A loud bang in the outer classroom woke him with a start. Swearing under his breath, he strode to the adjoining door and opened it to glare at the scene in front of him. An entire shelf had collapsed, leaving glass remnants and potions ingredients strewn across the floor. Two students, a girl and boy who had been caught passing notes in his class earlier, were bent over the mess, desperately attempting to contain the disaster.

"Is creating havoc wherever you go a natural gift, Miss. Belacqua or is it an acquired talent?"

The two Fourth years froze and rose slowly, eying the Professor and preparing for the worst. Snape glowered at the sight of the shattered jars, which had been newly filled, and continued,

"And you, Mr. Parry. Is it not possible to follow simple instructions if I am not yelling them at you every five minutes?"

The students seemed to be trying to will themselves to shrink into the damp wall behind them. Snape pointed his wand at the wall and the mended jars flew back onto the newly repaired shelf. The ingredients were, alas, a lost cause.

"Leave." He barked, motioning towards the door. "It seems your ineptitude at Potions does not restrict itself to my lessons. You will continue detention tomorrow with Mr. Filch."

He turned back into his office, ignoring the hurried grabbing of bags and maneuvering between desks by the students, and slammed the door.

"In the name of Merlin..."

He paused to assess the progress of the simmering potion and, silently cursing Dumbledore along with the entire residents of the castle, fell back into his chair. Ten years and he still hated every minute. Searching briefly for his notes, which were buried between the covers of one of the books littered over his desk, he added to the growing list:

 _re'em blood_

 _moonstone_

 _scarab_

He had deliberated over the scarab for some time. He was sure that some part of the beetle had been used, but was at a loss as to what exactly that part was. Throwing his quill down, he watched the green smoke drift over the small office and through the crack in the window. It was one thing to invent a potion. One knew the desired end result. As long as the basic principles of Potions Making were understood, all that was required was the tweaking of ingredients and timings. But, recreating a potion that was invented by a brilliant wizard who, Snape suspected, had used ingredients that could not exactly be classified as conventional, with no idea of the resulting potion's intention, would result in the present state of affairs. Years of fiddling with ingredients, measurements and procedures and with not much to show for it. He had, with perseverance and time, managed to identify a majority of the ingredients of the bubbling blue potion and their measurements and now he was guessing and tweaking with the remaining elusive elements. He had scoured the world for rare texts, ingredients and newly discovered methods of brewing only to fail exceptionally. He had discussed theories with Dumbledore, who had been infuriating as ever, telling him to view the potion from the mind of the Dark Lord. What utter rubbish. As far as he could see, the potion he was attempting to recreate could have no possible use for the Dark Lord. From his few gleamings, he had postulated that the potion was used to strengthen the drinker, far more than what a simple Strengthening Solution could achieve. What use his previous Master would have to invent such a concoction, he could not imagine. He rose and started pacing in an effort to ward off fatigue. His eye caught on the corner shelf which contained the bottle with the previously clear potion and he lifted the dark cloth covering it. A brilliant emerald glow radiated from the glass container and he stared into it, thinking.

On attempting to extract a sample of potion, the crystal clear liquid had immediately transformed to a glowing beacon and whatever sample he took and poured into his cauldron had vanished, with the amount in the jar remaining the same. Lucius, being certain he had somehow contaminated it, had been furious, while Dumbledore had simply been intrigued. Severus, being aggravated at the Headmaster's insistence that the potions shouldn't be tested on the House elves, hadn't been very gracious about the old Wizard's suggestions when the three gentlemen met to discuss the development.

" _Its those dirty substandard instruments you use here!"_

" _I extracted it with my wand, Lucius."_

 _Dumbledore, glancing into the glowing jar Snape had deposited onto the Headmaster's table for the three men to examine, said,_

" _It may have identified that it was not its creator himself that accessed it."_

 _Severus was not impressed by this._

" _A sentient potion? Perhaps I should have just asked the potion itself for its purpose, then."_

 _Lucius seemed to agree._

" _It isn't a Mimbulus mimbletonia, Albus. It's a potion, not a magical plant or creature."_

" _It was rumored that Riddle delved into magic hitherto untapped. But I suppose rumors are the expedient of those of us outside the elect group he collected around him."_

 _Dumbledore's remark silenced the two men._

" _Only a fool underestimates his opponent's capabilities.", he added._

" _We are merely wondering if you mean to resort to Dark magic to uncover the Dark Lord's schemes." Lucius replied, smirking as the Headmaster peered at him as if to ascertain whether his remark was in jest._

" _Well, we knew it was clearly invented when the three of us failed to identify it." Severus snapped impatiently. "That doesn't explain why I cannot isolate a sample."_

" _Protection, perhaps?"_

 _The two former Death Eaters stared. Their opinion of Dumbledore's suggestion that the Dark Lord would need protection was clear on their faces_.

Protection. Weakness. Weak enough to need a Strengthening Potion so strong that it needed to be invented. Severus decided to embrace the old Headmaster's advice. He could blame his sudden descent into insanity on overwork and sleep deprivation. He continued pacing.

 _If I were a powerful wizard, so powerful that followers flocked to serve me, what would I need to protect? Well, myself of course, but I have my wand for that. I would make myself more formidable than ever before. Uncover and master the secrets of the Darkest Arts. The practice of which may drain my magic, weaken me, but I, who have enemies everywhere, cannot afford to be weak, even for a short time. I need to ensure that I am never found weak, not even by my closest followers..._

Severus hurried over to his bookshelf and removed several thick tomes. So the Dark Lord had been practicing magic, most assuredly of a Dark nature, that had made him weak. Weak enough to warrant the invention a potion to regain his strength. Dropping the bulky texts onto his already overflowing desk unceremoniously, he began flipping like a madman, disregarding the several rolls of parchment that joined the others on the floor. He suspected that Dumbledore knew exactly what Dark Art the Dark Lord had been attempting. After marking certain passages for reference, Severus rummaged around in his private store, all intention of sleep abandoned. Dumbledore must never know, he thought as he began measuring out armadillo bile, what had provoked his sudden hypothesis.

...x…

"Draco?"

"I'm here, Mother."

"Good. Come and sit by me."

Draco walked over to the small, graceful woman seated on the balcony. A silver telescope was set up near her. She looked at her young boy, her sweet, precocious child and her heart swelled with love and pride. She took his small hand in hers and pointed it towards the vast abyss above them.

"It is a wondrous thing, the motions of the heavens. Every Black knows the night sky like their very reflection. We look into the sky and see our ancestors from centuries ago, and they still burn just as bright."

She pointed to a twinkling cluster above them.

"What do you see there?"

"The constellation, Draco." He looked intently towards his mother.

She smiled at the serious young child.

"Tell me, do you know what makes the Dragon?"

He immediately stated reciting:

" _Thuban, Rastaban, Entamin, Altais, Tyl, Aldhiban, Edasich, Gianfur, Arrakis, Kuma, Grumium, Alsafi, Dziban."_

Narcissa smiled. A true Black.

"The Dragon has always been a symbol of power, of strength. He is the protector of the wisdom of the Ancients. Put in the sky by the Grand Witch Athena herself, during a great battle."

Draco tried to appear interested as his mother recounted the ancient tales. He had grown up hearing these stories. He looked instead towards the clear night sky and tried to quell his apprehension at the thought of the next day. His first day at school, away from his mother and father, away from his home, his own room and everything comfortable. Of course, he would never voice his little fears aloud. The thought alone made him internally scoff. He knew the sway the name Malfoy commanded in the Wizarding World and what was expected of the first-born son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He concentrated instead on the shining lights illuminating the darkness, when his mother suddenly turned towards him and asked a question, shaking him from his reverie,

"Do you know why you were named Draco?"

He was slightly puzzled at this sudden question. Why was he named Draco? It was a name that commanded respect and deference. It meant Dragon, for Merlin's sake! Obviously, the best constellation there was. He was about to explain all this to his mother when his father appeared at the door to the balcony.

"Because my son deserves the finest in everything, even the constellations" He smiled down at Draco's startled face.

"Why don't you go to bed now, Draco. You mustn't be late tomorrow."

"Yes, Father. Good night." His father patted his head and he leaned to kiss his mother's cheek.

"Good night, Mother."

"Good night, Darling."

...

Lucius seated himself beside his wife.

"You were going to tell him."

Narcissa seemed slightly abashed.

"Only about the Draconids on the day of his birth. We must tell him something. Prepare him little by little."

"Not when he is only eleven years old!"

"Then when?"

"When he can understand the gravity of what we are telling him. Tell him now and he would brag about it to everyone in his school house. We cannot say whose ears that would end in. He can be a little conceited." Lucius smiled in spite of himself.

"Ah, so you have noticed, then." Narcissa teased. "And who is to blame for that?"

Lucius conveniently avoided her question and added,

"Even Dumbledore agrees that now is not the time."

"And Severus?"

"He would agree with you." Lucius admitted reluctantly. He sighed.

"At least let him learn a little at school. When he comes home for the holidays. Then."

Narcissa gave a small murmur of acknowledgement and rested her head on her husband's shoulder as they both looked upwards, towards the glittering night sky.

…

Draco forgot his apprehensions about the next day as soon as he found himself underneath his soft bed covers, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, dreaming of glorious battles, fierce giants and a magnificent dragon leading an army of wizards to victory.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter, off to Hogwarts!**


End file.
